


THE PATH

by san_wonju (orphan_account)



Series: SOUL BREAK: NEW WORLD, ZEROVIA [1]
Category: Vocaloid, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/san_wonju
Summary: The world shifted into a fantasy anime world-like by 5 minutes at midnight. Got caught in it, the 3rd child of 7 children who possessed the lost soul core: Perfection had to face the nightmare world again. This time for real in real life. Once again, Perfection activated and broke free from its seal. The girl who possessed it was actually having the same abilities as the past owner. This time, she had to fight in real world as her own character game along with her siblings in the midst of world change.
Relationships: Ha Yuri Zahard & Original Character(s)
Series: SOUL BREAK: NEW WORLD, ZEROVIA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887991
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	THE PATH

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that this is a fanfic. Alright, I add something.. which I forget to insert into this chapter.. Sorry..  
> Happy reading (?)

**> >>**

**_**In** _ ** **_**the** _ ** **_**game, you can be what** _ ** **_**ever** _ ** **_**you want.** _ **

**_**But in reality, it's hard and almost impossible to keep the image you want.** _ **

**_**Because...** _ **

**_**Now...**_**

**_**Your soul will be shown as clear as glass crystal...**_**

****

****> >> THE PATH >>>****

The 2 boys and the 3 girls got shocked as they witnessed how their parents died in their living room when they wanted to see them. They just heard a strange bell sound that made them left their bedrooms and headed to the living room where their parents were supposed to lie on their bed there. But, as the bell rang through the dark sky, they saw how their parents burst into digital dust. Some of them screaming, calling out to their parents while some of them crying as they got horrified by that scene. But one of them, the 3rd child of 7 children, the current oldest daughter in that family just stood still some steps behind her sisters. The girl felt dizzy after she felt something like electromagnetic waves hit her. Her sight became blurry and she couldn’t hear anything clearly. As if she was pulled down by something, she fell on her knees before she fainted on the floor with a position lying on her left side. Her body twitched as the shock waves kept hitting them all. Her brain had been shut forcefully as if something knocked it. The world where they lived in started to shift into the anime-like world. A fantasy anime like MMORPG anime. Their body had turned into light in human shape. A screen displayed in front of them, floating in the air.

****{ YOU HAVE GOT THE RIGHT TO BE PLAYER. YOU'LL BE ABLE TO BE WHATEVER YOU LIKE AND CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT AS PLAYER AS LONG AS YOU DON'T BREAK THE RULES**** ** **. IF YOU ACCEPT THIS, YOUR SOUL WILL GET SCANNED INSTANTLY AFTER YOU CHOOSE TO ACCEPT TO DETERMINE YOUR STARTER DATA**** ** **. YOU'LL GET THE GUIDEBOOK PLANTED STRAIGHT INTO YOUR MEMORIES PERMANENTLY ALONG WITHIN THE RULES BOOK IF YOU ACCEPT TO BE PLAYER** ** ****AS WELL**** ** **. WE DON'T RECOMMEND REJECT AS AN OPTION. THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE. PLEASE CHOOSE FOR YOURSELF. DO YOU WANNA BE ONE OF THE PLAYERS** ** ****AND LIVE IN THE NEW WORLD ZEROVIA**** ** **? }** **

****

****[ ACCEPT ]**** ****[ REJECT ]****

****

****> TUTORIAL**** ** **WILL BEGIN IN** ** ****15H:57M:22S** ** **** ****<** **

The girl not know how long she was unconscious. She couldn’t tell as she was still half-awake as she heard some people calling out to her.

“Sis? Sister, please wake up!” Some voices said in English, which made her confused.

_What?..?? Wait... Why am I using English? Why do they speak English? Am I dreaming of an odd dream again? If so, then this’s the oddest one among them all, right?_

The girl opening her eyes slowly as she gathering her consciousness bit by bit. She adjusted her sight as she blinking her eyes. She thought that her sight was too blurry as she saw 4 lights in a human shape but as she totally awoke, she saw those lights wasn’t an illusion as she could see them clearly and she realized that her sight wasn’t like she was watching anime as everything she saw was like in anime no matter where her eyes looking at.

“Sister... You finally awake. Can you see the screen floating in front of us? Each of us?” A boy said, he was her older brother as she remembered his voice.

The girl noticed the screen displayed in front of them all. One screen for each person and soon, her eyes went flat as she knew what happened.

“Let’s just accept the offer and check it out” The girl said calmly, surprising her siblings.

“You’re surprisingly so calm about this” They said and the girl stared at her own screen.

“It’s fine like this. It’s more surprising that you all are okay now after seeing that. I thought I had to sleep through this till you done crying since I’m not good at dealing with crying people” The girl said frankly and they got blue face because of that statement.

_I know she just being straightforward but she is being so blunt!_

They thought as they felt a sting in their hearts as they understood what their sister said. But the world had changed and so they needed to change to what they wanted. At least, they had the image they wanted to be.

“We had calmed down after having a long talk while you not awake. Somehow and another” The younger girl said as she patted the smallest girl.

“Sister. You’re not gonna leave us too, right? Mama and Papa had.. died. I don’t wanna be left alone. I don’t want any of you to die like Mama and Papa did. Please don’t die and leave me alone” The youngest girl crying again and they all looked at the girl.

_I’m glad she changes a bit but isn’t this a bit too sad?_

They kept up their smiles. Hoping that the atmosphere changed.

“None of us gonna die permanently if all of us accept this offer and become players. We can stay together forever as a family. We can’t revive those who had died. But as players, we can revive each other. That’s why I wanna accept this offer and be a player. If you become a strong player, you can protect anyone you care” The girl said calmly and the youngest girl nodded.

“Okay... I’m gonna be a player too. Along with sisters and brothers” The youngest girl cheered up and they smiled in relief.

“Then it’s decided now. Let’s tap accept” The younger girl said and they nodded.

All of them chose to accept and soon the soul scan started.

****

****> SOUL SCANNING IS COMPLETED <** **

****> THE RESULT OF SOUL SCANNING HAS BEEN RECORDED <** **

****> YOUR SOUL CORE IS COMPLETED AND READY TO USE <** **

****> YOUR RACE HAS BEEN DECIDED <** **

****> YOUR RANK HAS BEEN DETERMINED <** **

****> YOUR ORIGIN HAS BEEN PERMANENTLY ATTACHED <** **

****> RULES AND GUIDEBOOK HAVE BEEN IMPLANTED INTO YOUR MEMORIES SAFELY PERMANENTLY <** **

****> YOU GET STARTER GEARS AND WEAPONS IN YOUR INVENTORY <** **

****> YOUR JOB HAS BEEN ADDED <** **

****> YOUR SKILLS HAS BEEN ADDED <** **

****> YOUR TITLES HAS BEEN ADDED <** **

****> YOUR ATTRIBUTES HAS BEEN ADDED <** **

****

****{ WELCOME. PLEASE GET PREPARED FOR TUTORIAL BEFORE ENTERING ZEROVIA WORLD. THE TUTORIAL WILL BEGIN IN A WORLD YOU CHOOSE FOR A WEEK** ** ****ONLY**** ** **. YOU CAN ENTER ANY MANGA/MANHUA/MANHWA WORLD FOR TUTORIAL TWICE. MEANING YOU CAN GO TO 2 DIFFERENT WORLDS. THE TUTORIAL WILL START LATER AT 18:00. PLEASE PREPARE YOURSELF BEFORE THE TUTORIAL TIME'S UP. IN 5 MINUTES, THE WORLD WILL TURNED INTO FANTASY MMORPG ANIME LIKE WORLD. REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A REAL WORLD. GOOD LUCK }** **

****

****[ GET PREPARED ] [ PREPARE RANDOMLY ]** **

Their screen changed into a bigger screen with a lot of things to set up. Just like in-game but more detailed and they found it as interesting and also troublesome that made them forgotten about what happened to their parents. They asked the girl some things as they set up whatever they needed to and discussed some things they needed to discuss. After an hour more or less, they did setting up their characters as players. Their ID and avatar looked more or less like this:

****{ PLAYER ID: THE OLDER BOY** **

****NAME:[SIN SHINKI](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1046jmXcbbF1I2gMVSK0V1qa3nomq7LPf/view?usp=sharing)** **

****AGE/SIZE: 10 YEARS OLD/M** **

****RACE: VALKYRIE** **

****BLOOD: B - RED** **

****RANK: S** **

****EMBLEM: GOLD - MAROON CHOKER** **

****ZODIAC: ARIES** **

****SOUL CORE: BLACK KING** **

****SKILL COLOR: MAROON** **

****MAGIC ATTRIBUTE: DARK-FIRE** **

****DEFAULT WEAPON: KATANA** **

****SECONDARY WEAPON: GREAT SWORD }** **

****

****{ PLAYER ID: THE YOUNGER BOY** **

****NAME:[JA SEOJIN](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1L7cubMg6lZ4MPhpuAE25XscaOmwHUIXB/view?usp=sharing)** **

****AGE/SIZE: 10 YEARS OLD/M** **

****RACE: VALKYRIE** **

****BLOOD: B - RED** **

****RANK: S** **

****EMBLEM: GOLD - NAVY CHOKER** **

****ZODIAC: SCORPION** **

****SOUL CORE: BLUE KNIGHT** **

****SKILL COLOR: NAVY** **

****MAGIC ATTRIBUTE: DARK-WATER** **

****DEFAULT WEAPON: GUN STRING** **

****SECONDARY WEAPON: 1H SWORD }** **

****{ PLAYER ID: THE GIRL** **

****NAME:[SAN WONJU](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1shw9AmgKVZ5v-OU3zoJCl4_DxuFetk_s/view?usp=sharing)** **

****AGE/SIZE: 10 YEARS OLD/XS** **

****RACE: DEMON** ** **_***** _ ** **_ **PERMANENT** _ **

****BLOOD: B - RED** **

****RANK: X** ** **_***** _ ** **_ **PERMANENT** _ **

****EMBLEM: SILVER - LIGHT BLUE CHOKER** **

****ZODIAC: GEMINI** **

****SOUL CORE: PERFECTION** ** **_***** _ ** **_ **PERMANENT** _ **

****SKILL COLOR: LIGHT BLUE** **

****MAGIC ATTRIBUTE: LIGHT-ICE** **

****DEFAULT WEAPON: DUAL GAUNTLET** **

****SECONDARY WEAPON: DUAL BLADE }** **

****{ PLAYER ID: THE YOUNGER GIRL** **

****NAME:[BAEK SAERI](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1O4KM1Uu_pnuD0lJqsVazVJjKHVpm6B6d/view?usp=sharing)** **

****AGE/SIZE: 10 YEARS OLD/M** **

****RACE: VALKYRIE** **

****BLOOD: B - RED** **

****RANK: S** **

****EMBLEM: GOLD** **

****ZODIAC: SAGITTARIUS** **

****SOUL CORE: VIOLET MOON PRINCESS** **

****SKILL COLOR: VIOLET** **

****MAGIC ATTRIBUTE: DARK-WIND** **

****DEFAULT WEAPON: MAGIC BALL** **

****SECONDARY WEAPON: MAGIC CLUG }** **

****{ PLAYER ID: THE YOUNGEST GIRL** **

****NAME:[REN KIANA](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1w2KcDcXhfmvuykbJYq54g7W2LYbc_fDr/view?usp=sharing)** **

****AGE/SIZE: 10 YEARS OLD/M** **

****RACE: VALKYRIE** **

****BLOOD: O - RED** **

****RANK: S** **

****EMBLEM: GOLD - LAVENDER CHOKER** **

****ZODIAC: AQUARIUS** **

****SOUL CORE: LAVENDER MOON PRINCESS** **

****SKILL COLOUR: LAVENDER** **

****MAGIC ATTRIBUTE: LIGHT-WATER** **

****DEFAULT WEAPON: STAFF** **

****SECONDARY WEAPON: MAGIC CLUG }** **

They showed their ID to each other at the same time, showing it to check it out together. It turned out that one of them, the girl herself, San Wonju got a different rank and race than her siblings. Her soul core too. It has a different name than the rest. Moreover, those were marked as PERMANENT. Her siblings felt curious about it. But as the guidebook they had implanted in their memories said the result was decided based on the result of their soul scanning after accepting the offer didn’t tell them how soul scan determined the result which clearly not helping them to understand it. But they wanted to know. So, one of them decided to ask the person in question after discussing it secretly in front of the said girl, Wonju.

“Say, Wonju. Do you know why you get a permanent mark for your race, rank, and soul core?” Saeri asked curiously but Wonju still had a calm and unreadable look on her face, making it harder for them to determine if she lied or not to them.

“Hm... Nope. I don’t even understand how they determine our soul scanning result from scanning our brain. Maybe they scan our memories? I can’t tell” Wonju said frankly and she looked so innocent.

“How about your magic attribute? How can you get ice? There are only 6 elements for new players like us, right? There’s no ice in that list” Shinki asked and Wonju blinked her eyes as if she heard something odd.

“You can combine two or more magic into a new one. There’s a magic combination in the magic attribute list. That’s how I get ice magic. I combine my water and wind magic into ice. You can do it easily if you have a high magic combination. But you need to have certain resistance attributes to keep your safety. I’m not in the right place to say this but since I have high ice magic, it ends up that my body is kinda frozen. My body temperature is just 0°C but I only feel the air around me is cool like the wind breeze. Though, you all can see that the air around me is kinda frozen as well” Wonju said and they realized that.

“I thought that is some kind of white aura earlier. So.. it’s the coldness that is your body emitting along this time, huh? You are like a walking freezer” Saeri recalled and they burst in laugh except for Wonju who only looked at them calmly.

“How about we try out our skills? I wanna check mine” Seojin said and they remembered their situation.

They only had some hours left before their tutorials begin and even though they already knew what to do in the tutorial, they had never experienced something like being their own game characters. Forget about being one, they not so used playing something like MMORPG except Wonju who they knew already played a lot of different RPG and liked to play that kind of game. However, none of them ever experienced the real battle in reality even in their dreams. Even so, they still not know if Wonju ever did get into a real fight or not. They knew she had run into some unfortunate incident before but there was a thin possibility of Wonju lied about it since Wonju might not telling them all of the truth.

“Well... We are going to Tower of God world for a tutorial when the time’s up, aren’t we?” Kiana asked and they looked at her softly except Wonju whose face still the same.

Looked like Wonju's face also got frozen along with her body which made her couldn’t express other expressions. She didn’t even show any emotions in her eyes either. But they all knew that Wonju’s heart still not frozen as Wonju could put some emotion in her words earlier.

“Yes, we are. I’m gonna meet Khun Aguero there and try to make him as my soul partner” Saeri smiled happily.

“You sure like him a lot” Shinki sighed while Saeri grinned happily.

“Of course! He’s my type after all!” Saeri said happily.

“I’m gonna meet someone at there too. I’ve contacted her to meet up there and do our tutorials together. I’ll think about soul partner after getting used to this and done with my tutorial” Seojin said calmly, being more open about his relationship.

“Well, you’ve got a girlfriend to look after. We are single so we don’t have anyone to be our soul partner. What’re a single people like us do at here” Shinki teasing his little brother, making him angry.

“Shut up. You have someone too!” Seojin said and Shinki looked away with a smirk.

“I’m gonna try to get Endorsi as my soul partner since I’ve no girlfriend like you even though I’m the real one who’s older between us” Shinki said with a teasing smirk.

“I’m still too young to have a boyfriend here. I won’t do that soul partner thing. I only wanna meet some people there and be friends with them” Kiana spoke up. “Maybe I’ll meet my new best friend there too!” Kiana smiled happily as she felt that could happen.

“Soul partner isn’t just about the eternal lover. You can make someone as your best friend forever or as your eternal lover through Soul Link. Soul partner isn’t always about eternal love partner after all” Wonju explained. “But we can only do it once in forever so most people will use it to get eternal lover instead of getting best friend forever” Wonju didn’t hold back a bit and they all felt like something just stabbing them badly.

_What a brutal way to crash single people. You also have no lover like us._

Saeri and Shinki thought while Kiana smiled dryly as she couldn’t retort that. Basically what Wonju said was people thought that they were so pathetic in romance so they would try the given instant way to win someone in romance. Sadly, they were worried about their new lives and about their future in this new world so they wanted to use soul link to get an eternal lover. But the way Wonju put it was frankly, a bit brutal for them to take.

“Please don’t ruin our dream like that. Having an eternal lover is better than having a best friend who may be backstabbing you later” Saeri said seriously.

“Well, you can get both of them in one person if you really work for it. Choosing between a lover and a best friend is troublesome and all” Wonju said blatantly and they sighed.

“It’s easier to say than to do so in reality” Shinki said with a flat face.

“That’s why... Before thinking about that... We better train to get used to this. Tower of God isn’t a peaceful place” Wonju stood up and they sighed before standing up too.

“But where we do our training? We need a big place for it, don’t we?” Seojin asked and Wonju blinked her eyes.

“Just use training ground feature for it” Wonju said to the point and they got palm faced.

“Yeah, right. But how to do it? We don’t get how to use command. The guidebook only gives us an explanation without giving us an example. We have no idea how to make a command” Shinki asked, really confused about that and so the others as well.

“I’ll show you how to use the command then. Watch this and try to remember it” Wonju said patiently and her siblings nodded. “Imagine how big the training ground you want, who can enter it, and how it looks like then raise your default hand for commanding” Wonju explained then raised her left hand and pointed to the sky with its index finger. “Say your command clearly like this. 100 meters training ground open. Wide grassland, set up” Wonju said, and soon, the area where they were turned into an open green field.

“Amazing... This’s so amazing!” Kiana amazed at the view.

“Isn’t 100 meters is a bit too wide for 5 people?” Saeri asked, looking at how far the greenfield set up.

“This’s not that wide. Our skill can reach 15 meters and even 30 meters away from us. This’s a good area for our training” Seojin smiled brightly, wanted to try his skill soon.

“Let’s see... Wonju, what skill you will try 1st?” Kiana asked and Wonju looked up at the sky, looking at something far, far away in her distant memories.

“I’ve tried one skill when you all busy checking up your skills and attributes. For now, I wanna train my body movement to see how my status attributes work” Wonju told her, and Saeri got shocked by that statement.

_I forget that we are our own game characters now!_

Saeri thought then remembered one thing.

“Now you say it, we do need to train our movement. But isn’t it take a long time to get used to our new bodies?” Saeri looked not so happy by that and Wonju blinked her eyes.

“You can do some friendly match with Kiana to get used to it faster while learning how to use your skills as well. It’s not gonna take a long time if you do it like that” Wonju suggested and they all understood that.

“You’re probably right about that. We better try to get used to fighting against someone. But... There are 5 of us. Isn’t one of us will end up training by themselves?” Shinki said.

“We can’t fight without an opponent and we can’t do team battle since we are still new to battle” Seojin added.

“I have to learn to fight to protect myself so I can’t train alone” Kiana pointed out and they all looked at each other except Wonju who stared at them calmly.

“Kiana can have a training match against Saeri and Seojin can have a training match against Shinki. I can have a match against my shadow clone. I’ve got a skill to create one” Wonju said and they blinked their eyes in disbelief.

“You have shadow clone skills?” They asked and Wonju stared at them flatly.

“Not really. But a similar skill to that. It’s called Soul Split” Wonju told them and they got curious about that skill.

“Can you show us that skill?” Kiana asked.

“I don’t mind about it but you all better to not brag about your skill to anyone else or someone will try to steal your skill. Skill hunter, gluttony, gross eater, and plunder are one of the jobs who can steal someone’s active skill and passive skill” Wonju reminding them. “Only soul skill that can’t be stolen easily. Soul eater can steal soul skill though” Wonju added and they got stunned by that.

“Then what should we do to protect our skills?” Saeri asked worriedly.

“Don’t let them kill you and don’t let them take your soul core. If you get sealed, they will need to break your seal before stealing your skill. Basically, don’t let them get you” Wonju said seriously and somehow sounded so used to what she said as if she had experienced it before.

“Don’t worry. We won’t let them steal anything from us!” Kiana said cheerfully but Wonju sighed.

“You’re the one who’s likely to lose all of your skills here. You never do what people tell you properly. It’s hard to teach you too” Wonju shocking them as now she looked at their youngest sibling coldly. “At least listen to Saeri and to what I said. Don’t ever try to look down at your enemies or you’ll be doomed. You aren’t going to grow up if you never try to be one. You should start to learn by yourself. We can’t always babysit you” Wonju being so serious and Kiana tearing up.

“Wonju, you are being too hard on her. She’s still 10 years younger than you, remember?!” Shinki said and Wonju looked away.

“If you can’t protect yourself then there’s no point for someone else to protect you. If you die before you get saved then you’ll make those people fall into misery. I’m telling this not because I’m angry or anything” Wonju backing them and looking at the sky with a lonely gaze. “Getting hurt here is gonna be painful but losing someone you care about is a lot more painful than the death itself. There are some people out there who can’t take it nicely and end up hurting themselves. Even so... I don’t mind killing them to protect them. If one of you doing something wrong and can’t be stopped in any way then... I’ll kill you” Wonju stated as she turned to them and they got stunned by that.

_She’s.. not joking about killing us. But... I can’t imagine someone as sensitive as she can kill her own family! She always crying whenever she watches the sad scenes in the movie and even in anime!_

They were silenced after hearing that even though their minds not. Wonju sighed then faced them with the usually unreadable face and calm gaze.

“I’m gonna train at that side. Don’t come to me until I’m done, okay? Good luck” Wonju walked away, leaving them but...

“Wonju!” Seojin called and Wonju stopped walking to glance at them. “Can we.. have a training match later?” Seojin asked and Wonju looked away.

“If we have some time left, yes” Wonju left to the other side of that training ground and they sighed in relief.

“Kiana, are you okay?” Saeri asked worriedly.

“I’m fine. Let’s see Wonju training later. We must train too so Wonju won’t get so worried about us like that” Kiana smiled warmly as she grew a bit mature.

“I suppose so. Wonju helped us a lot and she had been so patient with us. We gotta show her that we are capable to protect ourselves” Saeri smiled and they all cheered up.

“Let’s fight on!” They all said in sync loudly.

“I hope they did not realize that I give them a blessing to learn faster. Well, better train myself before they come to me for a match” Wonju said to herself then closed her eyes to clear her mind. “Soul split. One clone” Wonju used her skill and soon her soul splitting into two so now there was her another self in front her. “Let’s have a good match to get adjusted to our bodies” Wonju said to her clone.

“They better not jump between us later” Wonju’s clone said calmly and Wonju could see that coming from her siblings.

“They better not try that” Wonju sighed and her clone sighed as well.

In a blink of eyes after some seconds in silence, they both dashed to each other and the fight using martial arts broke out. They tried to land a hit to each other using various punches and kicks. But they both had high reflex and able to dodge the attack and even did counter-attack so well. On another side, Shinki and Seojin having serious sword battles. Shinki using his black katana while Seojin using his navy 1h long sword. They used their skills too, getting used to their bodies and skills as they fought. Unlike them Saeri having a serious magic battle against Kiana at the sky above them. Both Saeri and Kiana wearing magic clug. However, Saeri also used her magic ball while Kiana using 2h staff. They soaring through the sky while clashing to each other. All four of them having a good match while learning more about themselves. After some couple minutes passed, Wonju now ran around to avoid her clone’s weapon attack to train her dodge and counter-attack reflex. She found out that she could dodge without using her body sense. Her body had their reflex to dodge the incoming attack as long as the attack speed didn’t exceed her. Meaning that she might get hit by players with gold emblem and higher. She didn’t realize how long she trained but as her siblings entered her view to see her training, her clone had another plan to train and initiated to use ice magic.

“Ice assault. Set up” Her clone who floating in the sky said and the blade in each of hand shining in light blue color, filled by her ice magic and Wonju felt it clearly.

“Stay away!” Wonju said and they all stopped and saw blue ice slices flew to Wonju quickly. “Ice assault. Set up!” Wonju did the same to her dual blade then destroyed the incoming attack with the same blue ice slices.

_They look so alike that I can’t tell who is whom! Which one is the real Wonju?! The one who stops us or the one who’s in the air?! Wait... She’s floating in the air! Not flying!_

They were so confused that they became speechless then...

“Ice rain arrow. Fire” Her clone created a rain arrow made by ice and shot them down toward Wonju faster than flying ice slices earlier.

“Ice storm. Set on” Wonju summoned an ice storm around her which caught all incoming arrows into it and spun it around. “Cancel” Wonju canceled her ice storm so the arrows flew back to her clone.

“Ice shield. Set on” Wonju clone blocked those arrows with an ice shield created by her left palm right before those arrows reached her, protecting her like invisible walls.

_Now!_

Wonju suddenly disappeared from where she stood then suddenly appeared right behind her clone and her clone turned around to block her attack. Unfortunately, Wonju punched down her own clone hardly but her clone blocked it with her arms. Even so, Wonju able to make her clone fell into the ground. Made her clone’s crashing into the ground with her back fell 1st and the impact of crashing down made her clone lost 10% of her full HP. It was so quick that Wonju suddenly appeared above her own clone then punched her head till the rest of her clone’s HP gone in that one hit kill punch.

_Woah!! She kills her own clone in one hit!!_

Her siblings got stunned as they saw Wonju clone turned into ice dust and vanished to the sky while Wonju kneeled down on her right knee with half of her arm buried down into the ground. Wonju focused all damage she caused to her clone so no wide range damage around her since she knew that her siblings only 14 meters away from her and her clone which meant that they were in her range attack. Wonju pulled out her arm from the ground then stood up to see her siblings who still stunned by the sight.

“Are you all done training?” Wonju asked and they snapped back to reality.

“Yes, we just have done training. How about you?” Saeri smiled nervously.

“Just done with it as well. Need some help?” Wonju said casually, making them felt better a bit but still on guard.

“We are about to ask you to eat with us” Kiana said and Wonju remembered her inventory.

“I have some foods and drinks in my inventory. We can eat them together. I’ll put them out so you can take what you want” Wonju said calmly as if nothing happened and they felt relieved by that. “Inventory open” Wonju looked at her inventory screen then took out a water fountain and a picnic table for 6 people then placed all foods and drinks she had on the table.

“So much!” They got surprised by that but Wonju didn’t pay attention to that as she went to the water fountain and washed her bare hands there.

“Are you the one who making them all?” Kiana asked curiously and they sat down on their seats except for Wonju who still stood in front of the water fountain.

“I do have the cooking skill to make them so I kinda go overboard with it since they won’t spoil inside the inventory. It’s better to have some supplies ready than getting some later too because we don’t know what’ll happen next” Wonju joined her siblings at the table but she sat facing no one but the empty seat.

“It’s good that you’re being thoughtful but what’s with your training earlier? Your clone looks like she really wanna kill you” Shinki said worriedly but eating his favorite squid dish quietly.

“That’s a part of my training session and you all surprising me by suddenly coming to my training area. That’s so dangerous if you get too close to us” Wonju took a bowl of egg ramen and ate it calmly using chopstick in her left hand and soup spoon in her right hand.

“You surprising us more by training like that” Seojin stated, eating a seafood bowl dish.

“I can’t even see your movement too. You are suddenly there and there like a ghost” Kiana munched her roasted chicken and they all smiled inside as they knew that movement was some kind of movement skill.

“What kind of movement you used earlier? Teleport? Or another skill?” Saeri asked then took a spoon of spicy beef curry with cow’s heart and liver into her mouth, savoring it slowly.

“Because my punch is faster than her so I use teleport to get close to her back to pin her down. Stopping your enemy movement is kinda risky though. Especially if they can use magic. You all better be more careful from now on” Wonju said.

“I see. So that’s teleport. That skill is really cool. But I don’t know how to use it if I have that skill” Kiana sighed.

“That skill is hard to control, right?” Shinki asked and Wonju looked away.

“Rather than that. It’s more to so troubling than hard to control. Need a lot of focus to use it well enough and must have a high perception to pinpoint your teleport movement. Kinda tiresome in some ways and wrong calculation can result in death itself” Wonju told them and they could understand how hard it was to move while focusing on various things at the same time.

“But teleporting around is more convenient than flying around. I wanna have that skill too” Kiana pouted cutely.

“It’s really convenient but if you miss something even a bit, you’ll die. Better have flash move than teleport in that case. Teleport sounds like a gambling skill in some ways. It may go well or goes worse” Saeri said calmly.

“There’s a chance that you teleport to the wrong place. Like... Accidentally teleporting yourself inside the ground or walls. That’ll be auto death flag though” Wonju said and they all became pale as a white sheet.

“That’s gonna be suicide move if anything” They spit out their thoughts.

“Put this topic aside. Do you wanna try to get one of Tower of God characters? You don’t tell us anything about your plan in there” Shinki said and everyone looked at Wonju curiously.

“Hm... Yeah... I don’t tell you my plan at there” Wonju ate calmly.

“Are you going to meet Ha Yuri?” Saeri asked and Wonju stared at her.

“Why do you think that I’m gonna see her?” Wonju asked back and the others got confused by that odd scene.

“You like her, right? Even in Hero Cantare game, she’s your favorite character” Saeri stared at Wonju suspiciously and Wonju understood that stare.

“Wonju really likes Ha Yuri. She always uses her” Kiana smiled softly, not get what Saeri said.

“Ha Yuri is one of those Zahard Princess, right?” Seojin asked.

“She’s the 1st Zahard Princess who showed up in Tower of God. It says that Ha Yuri looks like her grandma, Ha Yurin and they even gets same traits of abilities and personalities” Shinki explained then realized something. “Wait. Saeri, what are you implying on Wonju?” Shinki asked and Saeri finished her meal.

“Wonju. Tell us honestly. Do you.. really like Ha Yuri? Are you a.. lesbian?” Saeri asked and they got shocked hearing that as some of them coughed because of that.

“S-Saeri! Don’t say a ridiculous thing! Wonju is straight! She isn’t fine with that either! She even told us that before!” Shinki, Seojin, and Kiana said, couldn’t believe that Saeri suspecting Wonju as a lesbian.

“Wonju may be lying to us because we all against it and she doesn’t want us and especially our parents to know that. But when you think again about it. Every time she played a game online which has marriage in it. She married a girl there. She never tell us about having a guy as her partner in-game” Saeri stated and they remembered that time when Wonju showed her partner in game’s photo who was a pretty Japanese girl, a girl.

“That’s..” Kiana couldn’t imagine her gentle sister to turn out as a lesbian but there was a possibility that her sister dated a girl.

“You get a point there but that’s only in-game. They are just friends” Seojin said, not sure about his sister sexuality.

“Wonju likes using boy character as hers in-game too” Shinki looked away, couldn’t face them as he now thought the same about Wonju like Saeri did.

“Our parents had died. Our world had changed and so with our lives and ourselves... Wonju. Do you actually like girls? Are you.. actually a lesbian?” Saeri asked, curious about it and so were them.

“He~” Wonju looked at the sky and her gaze somewhat looked like she was gazing to something far away. “Let’s see.. In the rules book, it said that polygamy, harem and things like that are prohibited and if you break that rules, you’ll get punished by the judge around you. It also said that same sex marriage is allowed which means that being a homophobic is a no no” Wonju said then glanced at them and they looked away from her. “Same-sex love isn’t prohibited here. It’s legal and allowed. This world accepts that and so, me too. I’ve nothing against it and I don’t mind about it either. Though, I’m still not 100% fine with boys couple but I’m not so against it” Wonju looked so calm about what she said but she didn’t answer the question yet.

“I know that but what I wanna know is your real feeling. Do you actually like girls over boys? We are siblings and yet.. I feel like neither one of us know you. You look like you’re standing far away in front of us. All I can see is just your back. Can’t you look at us and tell us more about yourself? We’ve tell you about ourselves. Why can’t you just do the same and tell us? We are still your family. We are still your siblings” Saeri said loudly and the air became more intense.

“There’s no point on talking about my sexuality here. You all are homophobic. If I say that I like girls, you will make me sleep with a guy I don’t like and push me to like guy, right? You are gonna ask some guy to rape me, aren’t you?” Wonju stared at them emptily and they got shocked by that as they saw tears in Wonju’s eyes. “We are your family so we’ll accept you no matter what you like so tell us everything about you.. Those words.. I never trust anything like that. But I’ll be honest to anyone from now on since I’m my own self. I want something. One thing which only belong to me. Only mine. I’ll do whatever I want to make it returns to me. If I can’t get it this time then I’ll wait for the next time. I won’t do anything if it’s spoiled. But I’ll wait till it becomes pure again. I’m waiting for my sun to come back to me. I’ll wait for it and that’s it” Wonju looked back at the sky and they were stunned by that. “My sun is the only for me and the same goes to me. I don’t need anyone to understand that” Wonju looked back at them. “What I want doesn’t matter to anyone. Don’t try to taint me with anything. I’m gonna kill you if you try it. I hate being touched” Wonju looked away, backing them while drinking dark chocolate.

****> TUTORIAL WILL BEGIN IN 15 MINUTES <** **

The screen displayed in front of them and they glanced at each other. Feeling bad after hearing what Wonju said. They never knew and never thought that Wonju despised homophobic people. They were still so shocked about what Wonju said about what they would do to her if she was a lesbian. They never knew that Wonju had that thought about them along this time and they felt hurt just by knowing it. Again, they not know what their sister wanted. What her sister called as Sun was probably someone, a person. It was just a slight chance that Wonju was looking for someone who happened to be a girl, maybe a lesbian girl. They knew how sensitive Wonju and how strong her emotions. They had a feeling that Wonju really cared about her sun. Therefore, they smiled gently, starting to get what Wonju told them. They finished their meals and looked at Wonju with a soft gaze.

“If you get a girl at there, you’re gonna beat us, boys here” Shinki giggled, teasing Wonju.

“I’m gonna get a girl before you! I’m not gonna lose, sis” Seojin grinned happily, making Wonju looked at them in disbelief.

“If you can get a girl then maybe I’ll get one for myself if I can’t get a boy there. Having a girl as lover sounds so much fun since I can be her best friend and I don’t need to think about being pregnant either” Kiana smiled brightly.

“If Khun Aguero becomes a girl in his next life, I’m willing to marry her because Khun is the only one I love the most” Saeri said proudly and Wonju sighed softly.

“It’s nice that you all aren’t homophobic. Well, let’s do our best to get what we want. Don’t give up on yourself later” Wonju said calmly and they smiled.

“We have prepared for what will happen next” Saeri said proudly.

“Yep” They said in sync with a bright smile and Wonju got off from her seat.

“Inventory open” Wonju opened her inventory and took out 4 gift box in pink color with red ribbon. “Each one of you get one gift box. This gift box contains what you need. I’ve prepared them after done with my preparation” Wonju gave one gift box to each of them.

“We’ll help you out whenever you need it” Shinki said as they all accepted the called gift and kept it inside their own inventories.

“Just don’t let anyone steal anything from you. Especially your life. That’ll help me a bunch” Wonju said.

“It’s such an unfortunate that we only have 7 days for tutorial. We may can’t meet up at there” Kiana sighed.

“There’ll be some player list later. We can check on each other using that. Let’s try to get into top 100 players list” Seojin cheering them.

“I’m not gonna lose then” Saeri said.

“I hope the rank list will be simpler” Shinki smiled weakly.

“There will be 3 lists for player rankings. 1st  list is based on skill. The higher your rank then the more skill you have. 2nd list is based on your battle power. The stronger you’re, the higher rank you get. As for 3rd list.. That’s gonna be based on how much tittles you gain. More tittles you gain, more higher your rank will be. Ah, there’s 4th list as well.. That’ll be based on how much money you save up. But you won’t get into ranking list if you not sending any report to database. So don’t forget to update your database often” Wonju remembered that and they noted it in their brains to not forget that important things.

They talked a bit about Tower of God as they sat on the bed in cycle. Wonju had took back her water fountain and picnic table. She also had canceled the training ground. They waited for tutorial to start. After a minute passed, the bell rang through the sky, signaling tutorial would begin in 10 seconds. They got off from the bed and stood up after saying good luck to each other. Soon the transfer into tutorial began and a magic cycle appeared below them. They closed their eyes as the transfer started and in a blink of eyes, they gone into their tutorial places.

****> >> THE PATH >>>** **

Ha Yurin woke up and looked at her 15 years old granddaughter, Ha Yuri who slept next to her. They were sleeping together, for the last time, in Yurin's bedroom. Snakehead come out from the mid air, making Yurin glanced at him.

"Yurin. It's about the time" Snakehead reminded Yurin about their plan and Yurin sighed heavily as she knew the plan.

"I know. Tomorrow Yuri will climb the tower and become Zahard Princess" Yurin looked down, feeling sad and Snakehead stared at Yuri.

"I've told you to not get too close to male. You got pregnant, gave a birth to two daughters but that man didn't marry you" Snakehead closed his eyes and Yurin looked at Snakehead with a warm smile.

"It was so stupid of me to believe him. But even so.. I can't let the same thing happens to this sweet girl. She's more stubborn than me. She's still.. looking for that person even though.. She can't remember them" Yurin gazed warmly at Yuri and Snakehead sighed.

"It's such an unfortunate that she bears the sacred blood and blessed body. We've been keeping her from those people ever since she was born. For an irregular to be born from regular family. Because her grandmother did something stupid once and resulted this kind of situation. You really give me a lot of work" Snakehead stated and Yurin smiled sweetly at him.

"Even so you still stay in my side and help me. I still remember that day when you confessed to me after I broke up with him" Yurin reminded him about his love confession and he blushed hardly because that.

"Yeah, right. I wonder why I still love someone like you who had been tricked by a man" Snakehead pouted madly and Yurin giggled softly.

"It's fine. I'm yours since that day. I'm so grateful that you are willing to keep this girl with me as her grandfather even though she doesn't know about our relationship yet. My sweet hubby" Yurin stated and so, Snakehead flying toward her and let her kissed his cheek. "It's still unfortunate that you only able to get back to your human form once a day. I wanna show off your sweet smile to Yuri" Yurin held Snakehead head as she gazing at his eyes.

"You better not telling her that. It'll make her sad" Snakehead said and Yurin kissed his another cheek. "Let's do the plan".

"Yeah" Yurin smiled and Snakehead looked at Yuri. "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up" Yurin said to Yuri and soon, Yuri woke up and got up.

"Snakehead is here? You should wake me up earlier, grandma" Yuri sighed and Yurin smiled at her.

"Come here" Yurin held Yuri's hand then leaded her out from bedroom.

"Where are we going? I'm not going to climb tower and be Zahard Princess. I've told you that many times" Yuri stated, but kept following Yurin and Snakehead.

"Just follow us" Snakehead opened the hidden room inside locked room they were in then they walked into the hidden room where nothing was in it.

"Isn't this just an empty room?" Yuri asked and Yurin looked at Snakehead.

Now they stood in the middle of empty room, Yuri stood in front of Yurin and Snakehead. Looking at them confusedly while the two looked at each other before looking back at Yuri. 

"Ha Yuri. You will climb the another side of this tower. The time there'll be long enough till the time's up. When that time comes, you're going to face danger and maybe death itself. Even so, we'll make it so you can go to meet that person. However, you must wait for a long time till the path opens once again. We want you to be patient and wait. Don't let anything or anyone touch you. You must stay pure if you wanna meet with that person again. We will do the rest. Ha Yurin will take your place in the meantime. Now, we'll send you to another side of this tower. We'll send you some supplies every 7 days. Please stay safe at there. Don't come out till we open the door for you" Snakehead summoned and opened a black door behind Yuri but Yuri wanted to hear more about it.

"Who? Who is that person you talked about? What's their name? What's their gender? Where are they?" Yuri asked, curious but Yurin backing her as she couldn’t bear looking at Yuri as she knew it's time for her to let go of her beloved granddaughter.

"You see.. the only one who knows that all is.. yourself.. We only know that person from you. When you still a kid, you always talked about that person. But neither that person's name nor gender. You never mention it. But we know one thing. You really love that person and that person also loves you. You had went into unfortunate accident which caused this all. You lost contact with that person and that person couldn't come to see you again. Even so, there's a path for you to go to meet that person. We just not find that path yet but one day.. We'll find it and we'll help you to go to there. To the place where that person waiting for you. So.. Please wait till we find it. My lovely granddaughter. We really love you" Yurin pushed Yuri into that door and soon the door closed and disappeared, making Yurin cried to Snakehead who held up his tears.

**> >> THE PATH >>>**

Ha Yuri coughed out some blood as she looked at the black ceiling. She lied on the black crystal floor which was flooded by water within height reached right under her ears. She couldn’t feel the pain anymore as she had lost so much blood from the wounds on her body. Especially on her stomach which had been stabbed by one of those 13 month series weapon. Her arms opened widely and her fingers twitched as she tried to stay awake. The white shirt and pants she wore already stained by her blood. They had been ripped and torn apart by those weapons. Her body had scars on them. She was so lucky to stay alive after being attacked by 13 weapons at the same time then fell from the height. She was running away some minutes ago but now she lied there, couldn’t move a bit from her falling spot. But again, could you call yourself lucky when you couldn’t do anything but to wait till your death came without unable to feel nor to do anything? Yuri felt the warmth of her body had fleeted away within her blood along with her consciousness which fading away bit by bit. Her sight became blurry as her eyes wanted to shut forever. She smelled the scent of her blood mixed with the scent of rain which filling that room which looked like gigantic black crystal cube for her. However she couldn’t see how high the ceiling was or how far the ends of her surroundings. There was no wind there so she was sure that she had been trapped inside a room without a door nor a window. Maybe she had entered a hidden room. At least she was saved from those crazy weapons which tried to steal her body after she refused to be their master. Snakehead was the one who leaded her to the end of high cliff with unknown depth while Ha Yurin, her grandma sacrificed herself to help her escaped from those weapons.

****

Everyone in the tower had been tricked by Ha Yurin and Snakehead for a long time till Ha Yuri stepped out from the door of the last floor in the tower after Baam and his gangs opened the door using the keys they had collected together with Ha Yurin who used Ha Yuri identity. They were so shocked to see her. Unlike Yurin, Yuri had eyes which would shine in the dark and her body emitting black lightning which protecting her from any beings that tried to kill her behind the door she came out from. The door was connected to another side of the tower and that side was more dangerous than the last floor itself. It was so shocking. The one who they thought as Ha Yuri along this time was actually Ha Yurin while Ha Yuri herself had been locked in another side of tower alone for years. Long hundred years. Yurin had hid Yuri ever since Yuri was 15 years old. Right at night before Yuri supposed to climb the tower. Yurin had cleared the last floor with Snakehead before taking Yuri to the door to enter the other side of tower and locked her there. The reason was to keep Yuri from anyone. To keep her purity so Yuri could see the path to Abyss to meet someone whom Yuri wanted to meet. A person who she promised to. The promise? Yuri couldn’t remember what she promised as she had forgot about that person after almost died from drowning in the lake of a high waterfall near her home. She fell into the river after her father pushed her into the river when she was 7 years old. She got swayed away by the river to the waterfall then fell into the lake. Yuri didn’t remember that but as her death came closer, she remembered how her father despised her because her mother died not long after giving birth to her and so Yurin took care of her by herself. Yuri remembered that and her tears came out. She only knew Yurin and Snakehead were the ones who really loved her despite her being born as an irregular. No one knew that except Yurin and Snakehead though. Yuri loved everyone. Even all people who hated her. She obeyed her grandma to never show her abilities to anyone even to Ha Family. She also kept herself to not get touched by anyone except her grandma and in training match. She always let herself lost in all matches against her cousins. She couldn’t hurt them, she had to keep her power hidden. But she didn’t knew that her grandma would take her place and became Zahard Princess. A position which she refused and hated. She knew what happened to Zahard Princess since she could see it from her dreams when she slept. But that wasn’t enough to make her cry. She always went to her grandma to talk to her and cried on her lap while telling her how people treated her. The young Yuri wasn’t loved by anyone but her grandma, Snakehead and those people who worked under her grandma. She had to put up with it and avoided people as much as she could. She would hid inside library where no one would enter or just slept on high tree when the sun shined. She would sleep with Yurin at night in Yurin’s bedroom, listening to Yurin as Yurin singing a lullaby for her and patting her head. But the grandma she loved had died to protect her and Snakehead had been killed after he pushed her off from the high cliff and became her shield. Yuri wanted to cry loudly but her neck had been wounded which made it hard for her to speak.

_Why everyone I love have to die? Why? Am I not allowed to love someone? Is that it? I only.. I only want.. I only wanna stay with someone I love. I only want one person to stay with me. But why I keep losing it? My 1_ _ st _ _love leave me. I can’t remember them. Not even remember their gender. My only family who really love me die to protect me. Even her guardian, Snakehead too. Always.. Why no one can stay in my side? Why? Why?!_

Yuri crying painfully as her body twitching a bit. Suddenly a white figure appeared in front of her, above her. That figure was floating in the air and went down to her slowly. Yuri tried to focus on that person but her tears made her view became blurry. That figure reached down to her and held Yuri’s face gently. Yuri felt a tear fell on her right cheek. She focused her eyes more and soon, she saw a familiar face. Yuri was surprised as she seeing the person who she promised to when she was 6 years old. That person was.. San Wonju. What Saeri thought was right, Wonju went to see Yuri. But Wonju went to Yuri when she was born. She thought that no one could see her because her hide skill but unexpectedly, Yuri who was just born could see her and Yuri even called out to her. Yuri tried her best to rise her right hand to touch Wonju’s left cheek. It was so hard for her and Wonju saw her trying to rise her hand. Gently, Wonju held Yuri hands then put them on her own cheeks. Her eyes couldn’t stop letting out tears as she staring at Yuri. Her tears wetting Yuri’s cheeks. Yuri looked at her, recalling her forgotten memories about Wonju. Since she was born, Wonju had stayed in her side, watching over her from close. Letting Yuri hugging her right hand and even playing with Yuri when no one around them. Wonju would talk to her and listen to whatever Yuri said quietly. She would put Yuri into her embrace and pat Yuri’s back gently. She even changed Yuri’s diapers and fed her. However Yuri’s idea about getting fed by Wonju was a bit off. Yuri wouldn’t eat from spoon. She would made Wonju to eat the food 1st so she could eat the food from Wonju’s mouth. Yuri liked it and she would kiss Wonju whenever Wonju hugged her. Wonju not understand why but she took it as baby habit. Whenever Yuri slept, Wonju would kiss her cheeks and forehead then slept with her. Yuri liked the kiss and the hug Wonju gave her. When Yuri grew older, she became bolder toward Wonju. She would ran to Wonju to hug her then kissed her when Wonju faced her. She snuggled to Wonju’s neck when they slept. Only Yuri could see Wonju so no one knew that but themselves. But Wonju couldn’t stay with her for long. Which was why Wonju used her soul split to leave one of her clone with Yuri. That clone was the one who stayed with Yuri then left Yuri as Wonju canceled her skill. That was a week before the accident happened. Wonju had gone after her 7 days in Tower of God ended. That was the reason as to why Wonju only with her at night till sunrise. Wonju spent all 168 hours to be with baby Yuri at nights. But at one night, Wonju saved one hour to wait at another time where her last meeting with Yuri would happen. One hour, she waited inside a space she created using her soul craft. She isolated the one hour to make their meeting possible. When Yuri fell the seal Wonju casted on Yuri’s back activated. That seal was a key to enter that space and that was how Yuri got there. They spent some minutes looking at each other. Wonju went closer to Yuri till their foreheads met and sighed. They both had calmed down and their tears had stopped coming out. Yuri smiled sweetly at Wonju. Her lips moved saying something audible.

“I miss you” Was what Yuri said and Wonju made Yuri floating in the air then hugged her gently, wrapping her arms around Yuri’s waist as she put Yuri’s arms around her waist.

The hug not lasted long as Wonju leaded her down to the floor then sat down with Yuri sat on her lap. Wonju hugging her as they sat. A tree appeared behind Wonju so her back leaned against it. Yuri enjoyed the sweet scent of lily flowers from her 1st love body. Her hands grabbed on Wonju’s shirt. She sat facing Wonju, but she decided to leaned to Wonju’s chest. Listening to Wonju’s heartbeats. Wonju closed her eyes as she hugged Yuri gently. They didn’t have to talk. They just wanted to feel close to each other. After some minutes, Yuri pulled herself away and they looked at each other again. Wonju put her left hand on her own left chest while her right hand held Yuri.

“Soul link. Set out” Wonju said and a ring come out from her chest.

Wonju held that ring with her left hand and showed it to Yuri. Yuri remembered about that ring. Wonju had showed it to her when she was a baby before, saying that she would give it to Yuri if Yuri could keep her purity and came to her. That was the promise they had. Wonju put the ring in her mouth, holding it with her teeth. Yuri leaned to her and kissed the ring in Wonju’s mouth. They blushed as they felt their lips touched but kept looking at each other. Now the ring floating between them, shining in rainbow color.

“You are as bold as ever. I’m doing that to heal you so you can talk. Not so you can kiss me. Bold” Wonju puffed her cheeks and Yuri blushed deeply as she looked down shyly.

“You don’t tell me anything so I think that.. I have to kiss the ring” Yuri felt so embarrassed to misunderstand that but Wonju put her hands on Yuri’s cheeks, making Yuri looked back at her.

“I love you, Ha Yuri” Wonju confessed and Yuri got surprised by that. “I like your warmth and your scent. I love how you treat me and how you kiss me. I want you to be my soul partner. To be my eternal soulmate. To be both of my lover and my best friend for eternity. I wanna do the soul link with you. I wanna be able to meet you again” Wonju said honestly, holding up her tears.

****> YOU ASKED HA YURI TO DO SOUL LINK WITH YOU <** **

****

“I.. I’ll do anything to be with you. I wanna be able to meet you again in my next life too. I really.. I really love you.. I wanna be your wife. I wanna live with you. I wanna stay in your side. I wanna kiss you and make love with you. Because I like you a lot. I love you so much. I really love you” Yuri crying again and clinging to Wonju tightly.

****> HA YURI ACCEPTED YOUR SOUL LINK <** **

****

****{ PLEASE EXCHANGE THE VOW TO START THE SOUL LINK AND PUT THE RING ON LEFT RING FINGER OF YOUR SOUL PARTNER TO COMPLETE IT. THE RESULT WILL BE BASED ON HOW YOUR SOUL PARTNER FEEL ABOUT YOU }** **

****

Wonju looking away after reading the screen which displayed in front of her. There was a slight chance that Yuri would be her best friend forever only. She felt her chest tighten at the possibility. But she wanted to do the soul link with Yuri before the one hour ended. Yuri had lost much blood and so her death was so close to her. Wonju patted Yuri’s head softly, making Yuri looked at her again.

"I wanna love you forever and love you only. Can you do the same and vow that to me?" Wonju gazed at Yuri's eyes deeply and Yuri smiled softly at her.

"I vow to you that.. I'll give all of my loves to you and only you. I want you to stay in my side forever and always be with me. I wanna make love with you only so I can give more loves to you. So.. Let me kiss you. Let me love you forever too. I don't need anything but you. Please?" Yuri smiled and Wonju tearing up.

"What's that? How bold" Wonju said and Yuri laughed softly.

"You are the one who makes me like this. You nut" Yuri started to lose her consciousness and Wonju placed her forehead on Yuri's forehead.

"No matter what happens. No matter how much we forget. We'll always be connected to each other. No matter where you are. No matter when it is. Even if we get separated.. We'll always find each other. Because.. Our souls are.. linked to each other. My baby honey, my dearest. My sun" Wonju put the ring for soul link on Yuri's left ring finger then kissed it.

_It's.. It's so warm and_ _so_ _comfy.. I like it.._

Yuri closed her eyes then the ring shining brightly along with herself. The shine was gold like golden honey and Wonju kept her eyes open as she watched Yuri.

****> SOUL LINK IS COMPLETED <** **

****> HA YURI FROM TOWER OF GOD IS TAKEN <** **

****> SOUL LINK DETECTED NEW DATA FOR HA YURI <** **

****> EXTRACT THE NEW DATA AND PREPARE FOR TRANSFER <** **

****> HA YURI IS ** ** ****BEING TRANSFERRED** ** **** ****IN** ** ****TO ZEROVIA <** **

****> HA YURI IS REINCARNATED <** **

****> TUTORIAL IS COMPLETED <** **

****> YOU GET NEW TITLE: THE DEAREST <** **

****> YOU GET A SOUL PARTNER AS ETERNAL LOVER <** **

****> YOU GET A SOUL PARTNER AS BEST FRIEND FOREVER <** **

****> YOU GET CHOSEN OVER EVERYTHING BY HA YURI <** **

****> YOU GAIN 100% CHANCE TO MEET YOUR SOUL PARTNER AFTER GET TRANSFERRED TO ZEROVIA <** **

****

Wonju closed her eyes as she now holding nothing in her arms. Yuri had been reincarnated into Zerovia and Wonju had 5 minutes left before she got transferred into Zerovia. A new screen displayed in front of her. It offered her to set up her profile and change her appearance. She remembered the ring, she had set the new appearance for Yuri's new body. With that, she could find her in single glance. After thinking about what had happened, she sighed softly. Calming down herself then resetting her profile and changing her appearance. She waited for her transfer time to Zerovia and so the time's up in some seconds and she got transferred into Zerovia as the last player who got transferred into there. 

****> >> THE PATH >>>** **

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the typos and the errors


End file.
